Level 2 Guide: Road to the Castle
Tina's Quest: Use your head to balance on the tightrope, by moving your head forward your player will walk forward (make sure to actually lean forward A LOT so that your player moves quickly through the wind), and by moving your head side to side your player will move side to side. There is one Mervil Page after the first tightrope is complete. (1 page) Edmund's Quest: Find the symbols on the trees with moving green leaves, there are small white symbols on the branches and the correct order is the "triangle squiggle", "pointy star", then the "circle with the dot in the middle". One page is the reward from the chest. (1 page) Merlyn's Quest: Collect the orb that is flying around the platform after talking to Merlyn, the best spots to collect it are either on top of the cave or go in the teleport portal behind the waterfall that brings you to the top of the waterfall. Use the orb on the next platform at the highest stone tower. One page is given once completed. (1 Page) Emma's Quest: Collect the bounce potion she gives you and use it on the mushroom with blue sparkles beside the cave. Bounce on the mushroom to collect the page on top of the cave. (1 page) Edgar's Quest: Talk to Edgar and give him 25 coins for a bomb, use the bomb on the cage blocking the entrance to the cave, open the treasure chest in the cave to find one Mervil Page. (1 Page) Mr. Birch's Quest: Talk to Mr. Birch and protect his workers from the enemies coming out the caves, if the workers have 6 or more hearts remaining by the time they reach the tree then you will receive two keys to open chests that each have one page inside each. If you received zero or one key you can redo the quest to get the other. (2 pages) Zakar's Quest: Find Zakar's hidden scrolls, one is behind the waterfall, one is down the hill after jumping over the third spike trap, and one is behind a rock after jumping on the 4 mushrooms leading to the tower on the top of the platform with 3 caves. You are rewarded with two Mervil pages. (2 pages) Dark Key: Blast through the air in the cannon to collect the dark key floating in the air, use it on the treasure chest directly below it. Receive one Mervil page from the chest. (1 Page) Hidden Page: There is one hidden page at the top of the waterfall platform that has the second cannon on it. Use the farthest cannon by the End Portal to shoot and land on top of the waterfall, there is one Mervil page to be collected. (1 page) Hidden Area: Is located beside the woodcutter on the platform with the "Dark Key" floating above it. There are blue sparkles on a shield beside the woodcutter, once touched you will teleport to the hidden area.